The Gloaming
by ILoveLilies247
Summary: I must have a fever. Everything was too hot. Burning. Weird. How could I feel such intense heat in the middle of the night in Alaska. Ugh. I would rather be freezing than this. At least I'm alive. The tall man who kissed my neck saved me. I will be forever grateful.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Crack!_

I woke up to snow in my face. My ears were head was throbbing. For a few moments I couldn't figure out what had happened. Why was I lying here face down in the snow, ears ringing, head throbbing? I couldn't seem to remember what had just transpired.

 _Something's wrong._

I sat up quickly and checked my surroundings. I don't know why I did. I wasn't paying attention as to where I was. I was only thinking of what could be wrong, and somehow I knew that whatever that's was wrong, it had to do with me.

I looked down, and there was blood. My blood. Suddenly I knew what was wrong. My leather gloved hands found my mouth and pressed down hard. Eyes screwed shut. Pain clouded my mind as I rocked back and forth, trying to relieve, or maybe distract, myself from it from the overwhelming pain on my jaw. I could feel my mouth filling with blood now, and something hard float across my tongue.

I leaned over and spat out everything in my mouth. I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw in the middle of all the red; two pearly whites and a chunk of pink.

 _Oh my god._ I thought. _My teeth! My tongue!_ Covering my mouth once more. The cold crisp air did nothing to alleviate the pain.

I looked behind me at the small cliff from which I had fallen. Four, no, five feet maybe, straight to my face. I was momentarily thankful that I didn't break my nose. Taking my hands away from my mouth, now accustomed to the pain, I stood. I looked around again, but this time I paid attention. Thin trees stuck out of undisturbed snow for miles. The sun was at its peak, doing nothing to dry my wet jeans, or even to warm me.

I spat again. Painting the down, I picked up my teeth and tongue and put them in my jacket pocket. _Gross._ I thought. I was a little disgusted about the fact that I wanted to keep them.

Suddenly I was overcome with lightheadedness, stumbling backwards onto a tree to steady myself. _Please say I don't have a concussion too. Please._ _Please._ I pleaded with myself.

Looking back at the small cliff that I had no choice to climb. The cliff was just and inch or so taller than me, which wasn't saying much. I didn't get the nickname Shrimp for nothing. With a good leap, I could hoist myself up and over. Simple. Or so I thought. I couldn't correctly coordinate my arms and legs to get me up the cliff. The more I tried, the more nauseous and dizzy I felt, and the throbbing I had forgotten, more apparent. Time slipping away from me as the sun dipped behind the trees.

With my hands on my knees and eyes squeezed shut, I decided to get some distance in-between me and my rival. My throat dry from all my huffing and puffing, face numb from the cold. I could almost feel my snot hardening. The chattering of my teeth beneath my chapped lips reminded me of my items in my pocket. Now distracted and filled with curiosity, I slowly ran my wounded tongue around my mouth to find where exactly did I loose my teeth. The left side. My good side. Senior pictures was coming up. I bet I'll have a huge bruise. Kenny bet not make fun of me. After all, I'm out here because of that idiot.

 _Focus._ Swallowing the blood, I glared at the obstacle a few feet in front of me. Tightening my stomach, and raced off towards the cliff. I jumped as high as I could, latched on the top as my legs kicked and pushed me towards my destination. Finally, after what felt hours, I was at the top.

For some reason, I just lied there in the snow. My head filled with questions. Why was I out here? Which way was home? Did Kenny make it home safely? Who was Kenny? Who was I? What was my name? Will anyone find me? Will they just find my dead body? I started to cry. My head had turned to soup. I was so confused about the things that I think I knew a second ago. My shivering body only dampened my mood even more.

There was a booming voice that echoed a name in the distance. It scared me. I was on my knees ready to bolt as soon as I hear it. I ignored the dizziness. I spat out more blood and noticed it wasn't as bad as before. I looked around to see if there was anyone but I couldn't find a soul.

 _Maybe someone is coming to rescue me._ Hope filling me. _I just have to make myself known._

"Hey! I'm over here!" I screamed, not minding the pain when the cold touched the wounded tip of my tongue. "I'm right here!"

The scary booming voice was closer this time. I could hear it clearly now.

" _ **Jasper!"**_

 _Jasper? Was that me? It does sound like-_

I couldn't finish my thoughts. There was a blur of colors, then I was in the arm of a man, a very tall man. My feet dangling. His face was smothered into my neck. His curls blocked my view of a figure behind him. He held me close to his chest, one hand around my waist, locking my arms in place, and the other held my shoulder down as he buried himself into me more. He was shaking, he was crying.

I wanted to tell him it was okay. That he had found me and there was no need to cry. That I'm safe and sound in his arms to take me home to… I forgot. Those words down on my lips anyway as I grew sleepy. My head unwillingly dropped down onto his shoulder. With a fleeting head, I noticed that his lips made my skin feel warm. So without my consent, I kissed his neck too, and to my great stratification, he stopped shaking. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 1**

I must have a fever. Everything was too hot. Burning. Weird. How could I feel such intense heat in the middle of the night in Alaska? Ugh. I would rather be freezing than this. At least I'm alive. The tall man who kissed my neck saved me. I will be forever grateful.

The burning was relentless. It seemed to never stop. If I moved, even an inch, it would intensify. It reminded me of when I was little, about 6 or 7, and my dad told me to get in the bath that he drew for me. He yelled at me when I complained about it and said that it wasn't that hot. But he was wrong.

Every twitch and tremble unleashed more heat. Sucking all the moisture from my skin and drying my eyes and mouth. But the worst of it was in my throat. So dry and scratchy and irritating and frustrating. I don't know what was worse; the heat, my throat, or my thoughts.

 _I hope I'm in the hospital. They must have put heating pads on me. But it's doing more harm than good. My skin is going to fall off._

Slowly, finally, the heat left me and in its wake it left a cool blanket of comfort. Cozy. Constant. It started at my toes then up to my ankles. It tingled my legs and griped my hips. It sunk into my chest and took my breathe. As this chill finished it's path, it did nothing to calm my throat. Somehow this cool worried me but I didn't dwell on it too long, I was distracted by my own thoughts.

 _Water. Juice. Something! This is so uncomfortable. I could totally go for a nice, tall glass of ginger ale. Maybe a Sprite or a Mountain Dew. Any kind of soda would be great, but not any of the dark colored ones. I never did like them. Somewhere in my childhood, I brainwashed myself into thinking that. The same goes for chocolate. I hate it._ My thoughts rambled on and on.

"She's waking up." A voice said. It wasn't the same booming voice from in the woods. This one was deep, sure, but not overwhelming. Smooth. "You might want to hurry."

I peeked out from under my lashes and saw a blonde man in a white coat. He was slightly turned away from me, looking down. He had a soft smile on his lip as he moved and rearranged items on the table beside the bed. I couldn't see what. His skin was pale, too pale. Even for Alaska, he skin was too white. I slightly wondered if he glowed in the dark.

By this time, my eyes was wide open, staring at him. I didn't notice until he looked at me and smiled wider. He was an angel sent down from heaven. He was young, that's for sure, and graced with such beauty that I felt honored to be in his presence. His golden eyes held mine. So intense, at least for me, that I couldn't look away. I'm sure I was drooling.

"Whoa." Was the first thing out of my mouth. A harsh whisper that flew out of my mouth without invitation. _I did not just say that._ I clamped my mouth shut hard. I could hear my teeth make a chopping sound. I bet the angel heard to. _How embarrassing..._

He gave an angelic chuckled under his breath. I could almost see his halo. "Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" This angel certainly wasn't the smooth voice from a few moments ago but just as nice.

I nodded. Too embarrassed to say anything else. I looked away to take this time to sit up and straighten myself out. I probably looked like a complete mess. I tried to use my hands to flatten these unruly curls but it was hopeless. Out in the wild trying to fight for your life would do that.

 _Pft. Who was I kidding, it was always like this._

I took this moment to look around. Everything in the room was white or wood. It wasn't necessarily plain or bare, just normal. It didn't have any personality. My first thought was that I was in a hospital, but the nice furniture told me otherwise. The only other color that was in the room was a small plant shoved into a corner, the silver doorknob, and the angel's eyes.

 _I wonder if he was the one who cried into my neck when he found me._

"I see. Well, as you can see, this isn't a hospital. You're at my home. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor at the local hospital. Two of my sons found you out in the cold freezing and brought you here. Can you tell me why you were out there by yourself? Can you tell me your name?" The angel questioned.

The first part of his speech was like white noise because all I heard was the part when he asked for my name. To me, for some strange reason, that was a weird thing to ask.

After a short moment, I parted my lips to answer but nothing came out. I couldn't remember. I looked at him in shock and confusion. "I don't know. I mean, I do have a name but I can't, I mean, I... lost it?" I questioned my own words, unsure of what I even meant.

 _I know my name. I know I have one. Everyone has a name! How can I remember my dad and childhood but not my name?_

This piece of forgotten information didn't bother me as much as it should of. What did bother me was my voice. It didn't sound like me, even though I didn't know who I was. Weird. My voice sounded like that of prepubescent child. High and squeaky. As many different and unfamiliar voices I have heard in one day, mine was the strangest.

I use my fist to beat on my chest and grunted to help whatever that was stuck in there to come out. My actions started up the dry, burning feeling in my throat again. I swallowed hard.

"Ugh. Why did I sound like a nine year old?" I looked at the angel, still beating my chest. "Do you have a dog or something, because I have allergies."

He looked away and gave a small secretive smile. "No. Not at the moment." His voice an octave lower, as if was telling a friend that he meant something different. Inside joke.

"Do you remember why you were alone outside?" He asked again, not missing a beat.

"I know that I was looking for something but what it was I can't be sure. Or why? Weird, huh?" I said. "It's on the tip of my tongue. I just can't figure it out."

Just then, something dawned on me. _My tongue! The tip of my tongue! My teeth!_ I flicked my tongue all over my mouth. My tongue felt whole, not jagged like it was before. My missing teeth on the left side of my face was still, well, missing. There was a gap on the top row, closer to the front of that I would have liked.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked the angel.

He didn't answer, just handed me a small mirror from the bedside table. I took the mirror, a little too aggressively, and smiled as hard as I could into it. To my horror, there was a visible gap. Not too big, but certainly notice when I smiled.

"Oh no. No no no no no no. My beautiful smile. Gone." I whispered to myself in disbelief.

I turned back to the angel, got on my knee and gripped his shoulders. I ignored his surprised expression and the way he winced when I tighten my hold on him. "Are you a great doctor? Can you-?"

Just then, another man burst into the room. He was thinner than the angel, and taller. Definitely just as handsome and had golden eyes like the angel. I think his hair was his most outstanding thing about him. It was a messy mop on top of his head, in my opinion, but that wasn't what attracted me to it. It was the color. A reddish brown or maybe a brownish red. Whatever color it was, I was envious. Subconsciously, I made it my new favorite color.

"Is everything alright?" He said, his eyes staring at the angel before looking at me then flickering back.

He looked tense, ready to pounce at any second. When he looked back at me, I could see the alarm in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it. He was wary of me. Suspicious of me. I guess I couldn't blame him. From his position, it probably looked like I'm strangling the angel.

 _I should really figure out his name. Especially if I'm going to get all up close and personal with him._

"Sorry. Sorry _._ I got a little too excited. My bad." I said before letting go of his shoulders and settling myself back down on the bed again.

"Quite alright. My son was just coming to see if everything was going well. Everyone was very concerned when you arrived. Right, Edward?" He said with his ever-present smile.

Edward nodded. I got the feeling he was answering more than one question. Whatever silence conversation they were having, I interrupted.

"He's your son?" I asked, with, I'm sure, was the best dumbfounded look on my face.

Whatever tension that was in the room evaporator and was filled with the angel's chuckle. It was his son, Edward, who answered me with a smirk.

"Yes. We have quite a large family here. Carlisle must have spoke to you about two of his son finding you in the forest. I was not one of them, but you will meet everyone soon enough."

I just nodded. I wasn't listening again. How could I when i was too confused about the angel having a kid? _How could he be his son? How old is he? He looks like he's my age but I can't be sure. The angel has to be at least 25. Is that even possible?_

"Carlisle. His name is Carlisle." Edward spoke sternly to me, getting my attention, as he indicating the fair haired angel.

I looked at the presumed Carlisle from the corner of my eye before turning my eyes back towards Edward. _Did I say something out loud?_

The newly named angel, Carlisle, lightly tapped my arm, gaining my attention. "Now, what were you so frantic about earlier? Something about teeth?"

Giving him my full attention, I hooked my finger into the left side of my mouth and pulled, revealing to him my missing teeth. I could hear the floors creak when Edward shifted.

"I fell from a cliff straight to my face and knocked out my teeth and bit off the tip of my tongue. But my tongue seems to be okay now." I explained, letting go of my mouth before sticking out my tongue. "So I was wondering if you could, like, I don't know, put it back together?"

He looked at me strangely. But before he could respond I said, "I put them in my pocket."

I jumped to my feet on top of the bed, patting my sides, then I remembered that i put them in my jacket. My arms were bare. He must have taken it off. I looked around the room for the second time but I didn't see my jacket. I was about to ask where it was, when Carlisle grabbed my wrists, surprising me.

"Calm down." He said, looking up at me. "I can't fix broken teeth. I am a doctor, not a dentist. I am only worried about your well being. Now, there are a few things I have to explain but you must remain calm."

I just nodded. I was doing that a lot today. I looked down avoiding his gaze when I noticed how different my outfit was then before. I was wearing shorts and a baggy T-shirt, not very different from my jeans and equally baggy shirt, but still different.

"You clothes was soil with your blood. Esme, my mother, wanted to wash them for you. I hope that's alright." Edward spoke before I could even ask.

"Oh. That's fine. Um, thanks." I nodded. My words holding no emotions.

Every emotion I could think of swirled in my belly. My emotions was like a slot machine that never stopped spinning. I didn't know how I was feeling or what to think, that's why I kept nodding. I was unsure about this whole situation. It just took me awhile to admit it to myself.

 _Something's wrong._ With that thought, the burning in my throat can back with a vengeance.


End file.
